Mad Moxxi's Underwear Riot
by Pantaleon
Summary: So, you know that the coolest Vault Hunter on Pandora once had a relationship with the sexiest being on the Planet? Yea? Well here comes the interesting stuff. The stuff they didn't tell you but you always wanted to hear. Prepare for eloquent erotica and in-character lemon, filled with sexy innuendoes! Mordecai/Moxxi. Explicit content, lemon, pwp, whatever you want to call it.


**I do not own any of the mentioned characters, and items.**

**I dare say that sooner or later, everyone who plays Borderlands develops a fantasy about Moxxi. This is mine.**

**Feel free to leave a comment. If you have any suggestions or ideas, feel free to tell me.**

**With all that out of the way: enjoy!**

**Chapter I - Mordecai's Prizes**

_Years ago, I won two prizes ad Moxxi's Underdome. One of them was a chest full of guns. The other one was Moxxi herself. Oh yes, those were the days._

The crowd was still roaring as Mordecai left the arena. That had been quite a lot of work out there, but there was nothing like a good bandit hunt.

"Now that was fun, wasn't it, girl?", he asked the raspy-looking bird on his shoulder. Bloodwing answered with a shrill caw.

When he arrived in the lobby, it was Moxxi herself who presented her with his prize: A legendary Jakobs Original Skullsmasher sniper rifle. Mordecai had to admit, he was quite impressed when she pulled that gun from her cleavage. He bowed deeply when he accepted the rifle.

"You know, sugar...", the Queen of the Underdome began while the hunter was checking out is cool new rifle, "You were quite good down there. You had me all excited", she breathed into his hear with notable innuendo. "Why don't you come to my place this evening and we celebrate your victory?" she winked seductively.

"Well, darling, I actually was planning to meet up with Scooter and Claptrap for a round of Truxican poker...", Mordecai replied while inspecting Moxxi's impressive cleavage through the scope of his new gun.

The Lady pouted and folded her arms before her chest, pushing up her ample bosom and giving the hunter an even better view.

"Are really you sure you could play poker with those guys although knowing you could be having s-... dinner with me instead?"

Niftily, Mordecai put down the gun. "...but I was looking for a good excuse anyway", he finished his sentence and pulled a sassy grin.

Content, Moxxi nodded, slightly annoyed that Mordecai had managed to worry her. She turned and flounced away, her wide hips swaying seductively.

"Be there at nine", she told him, looked over her shoulder and added: "Don't make me wait"

With a wink and a smile, she disappeared, leaving Mordecai alone in the lobby.

"And that, girl, is how you get a date with the hottest creature on Pandora: Just kill a bunch of guys for her. Easy right?" Mordecai laughed. Bloodwing flapped her leathery wings and cawed approvingly.

That evening, Mordecai sent his winged BFF out hunting. The bird would probably be back by dawn. If he was going on a date, then Bloodwing should go and enjoy herself as well, he had reasoned.

When he arrived at Moxxi's residence outside the Underdome a claptrap with tuxedo paint was already awaiting him.

"Hey there, sir!", the robot shouted in his annoying high-pitched voice, "Lady Moxxi is awaiting you." Without further ado, the robot opened the metal door and signified the hunter to step inside.

Mordecai followed the mechanised servant through a richly decorated and slightly cramped hallway. He took of his cap and his gloves while inspecting the decorations on the walls. There were portraits of Moxxi's children and ex-husbands as well as sculptures of girls in different salacious poses. Guns in display cases met trophies of all kinds, all somewhat macabre.

The Claptrap stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of a pompous wooden gate wing, which had obviously been nailed to the dull metal door behind.

Moxxi wasn't wearing her usual tailcoat, but instead she presented herself in a seductive evening dress in the alluring colour of well-aged wine. The edges were embroidered with silver flowers and was slashed on the right side, revealing everything up to her hip.

Mordecai couldn't help but smirk when he noticed he couldn't see her usual teal panties.

Her opulent chest was pushed out even more than usual by the striped corset that enveloped her delicate waist.

Moxxi got up from her chair and slowly sashayed towards him, her magnificent hips swaying from side to side. Her breasts bounced with every pace. Mordecai relished every single step she took.

"Good evening, Mister Mordecai. You had me worried you wouldn't follow my invitation," she greeted him in her beguiling, luring voice.

"Oh, I'd never dare to leave you sitting here alone, darling", Mordecai answered, still smirking.

She went over to a small table and bent over, presenting her legendary behind and picking up a wine bottle and a glass.

"A glass of wine, sugar?"

Mordecai nodded approvingly. He politely took the bottle from her hand, pulled out the cork and filled the glass to the brim in a single spirited motion. Then he raised the bottle denote a toast and raised brought it to his lips to take a long, pleasurable draught while leaving the slightly surprised Moxxi with the glass.

Moxxi giggled. "Oh sugar, don't drink too much. You'll want to have all your senses together this evening." She nestled up against his side, pushing her breasts against his chest while running her calf along his.

"Don't worry, darling," Mordecai replied and took another gulp from the bottle, "I'm not just a better shot when I'm drunk." He grinned.

"You know, looking at you kill stuff was really quite arousing. I had troubles doing my job properly for the rest of the day", Moxxi whispered into his hear and took a sip of wine. She ran her tongue seductively along her lips, licking up the red liquid.

"That was my plan all along, darling." Mordecai smirked again, took a last sip and put the bottle down on a close Chest. Then he turned, grabbed her by her hips and pulled her close.

"Eeek! Dammit, now I spilled the wine on my dress. Great," Moxxi cursed and tried wiping the red spill from her chest

"Come here darling, let me help you," he told her without losing his laid-back attitude. Gently, he shoved her wildly gesturing arms aside and ran his right hand along the top of her breasts, collecting the remaining red drops and then licked the wine of his fingers.

"Would be a real shame to let that nice wine drop away," he explained, his voice being both doleful and seducing.

"Oh thank you, sugar, surely the dress would have been lost without you," Moxxi exclaimed jokingly. Then she lifted her glass and poured another gush of wine over her breasts. "Oh no! I'm afraid you'll have to help me again."

Mordecai shook his head laughing. He quickly relieved her of the now only half-full wine glass and downed it in one before placing it beside the bottle.

"Just to make sure it doesn't happen again." he winked. And then bent down to suck the wine from the small pond which had formed in the cleft in between her voluptuous breasts.

Moxxi sighed, ran her fingers through his hair and threw her head back. Mordecai eagerly licked the dark red off the pale, soft cushions, while cupping them with his hands from below. In his mouth, the strong flavour of the grapes mingled with the explicit taste of Moxxi's skin and formed an intoxicating cocktail. He traveled from shoulder to shoulder, up her neck and down to the pink areolas peeping up over the fringe of her dress, but the corset barred him from traveling further south. He lifted his head.

"You know, I think you should take of this dress, just to make sure it doesn't get dirty," he suggested. Moxxi only moaned. She had closed her eyes and now opened them as if she was awaking from a dream. Then smiled and winked at him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to help me with that as well, sugar", explained in an overly sad tone while slowly turning around and shaking her hips. Mordecai's gaze was still fixed to her glistening cleavage and followed it until it disappeared behind Moxxi's naked shoulders.

He dropped his view down onto the tight mesh of laces which stretched from shoulder to hip and held the corset in place. Slightly annoyed, he assessed the situation. He totally didn't feel like untangling all that. Without further ado he drew his knife, slashed down onto the zigzag of string and severed all of them neatly in the middle. The Corset popped open and was catapulted across the room. Moxxi turned around, clearly impressed by the Hunter's feat. Her dress was dropping from her chest with its only source of stability gone. One corner of silk was still desperately clinging to her erect left nipple, but ultimately it had to let go and curled around the Lady's hip. Her breasts were now dangling freely before her. They seemed even bigger than before. Moxxi was a mature woman and her curves slightly saggy, but they had ripened formidably. Their skin was soft and of a noble pallor, with veins shimmering through the delicate skin. Mordecai had to withstand the urge to immediately plunge his face in between these pillows of heaven and suck their magnificent nipples. Instead, he grinned, twirled his dagger and slipped it back into its sheath on his belt.

"Oh sugar, you are formidable with that sword of yours," she said while swinging her hips from side, relieving herself of the constraints of the skin-tight dress. Nonchalantly she kicked it away and thereby unveiled the cleanly shaven mound between her legs which was crowned by a neatly trimmed, heart-shaped tuft of chestnut hair. But the hunter only caucht one glance at it before it disappeared from Mordecai's view as Moxxi dropped elegantly to her knees in front of him. She licked her full lips and looked up while fondling the notable bulge in his trousers.

"Looks like somebody has been thinking naughty thoughts," she said with a stern tone, and then smiled hungrily, "I like it." Moxxi purred full of expectation and unclasped his belt. "Let's see if you're as good with this one as I hope you are with your other guns."

When she pulled down his pants, his cock popped out and jumped towards her. The semi-erect organ seesawed up and down, eager to please. Moxxi however looked slightly disappointed.

"Only average? I expected more of you." She pouted her full lips

Mordecai wasn't bothered by her disappointment and only laughed. "Honey, do you know the difference," he said while taking of his jacket, "between an anti-materiel sniper rifle and a pocket revolver?", he pulled of his shirt and bared his sinewy, scarred chest, "I still only need one shot with either of them." He smirked.

While Moxxi still tried to make sense of what he'd just said, he slung his shirt around her neck, pulled her back to her feet with it and kissed her. Her soft, hot mouth met his weather-beaten face and she willingly opened her lips to him. Mordecai tasted the sweet, rich taste of her supple tongue which only made him long for more. Their tongues intertwined, feeling, touching, caressing each other.

He felt her heavy breasts press against his chest, her delicate arms clasping his scarred shoulders, pulling him closer. They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, relishing the sensual embrace. When Mordecai pulled away, Moxxi had her eyes closed and her lips parted, hoping for more. She sighed when he grabbed her buttocks and pressed her pelvis against his, squeezing the hard penis in between. He tilted his head and nibbled on the tender skin along Moxxi's neck. She answered with a shivering sigh. He caressed her ears, her cheeks and brow before returning to her lips and drowning himself in them. He felt her pristine skin under his fingers, he felt her gracile hands caressing his wiry muscles.

Suddenly, she loosened herself from him, looked into his eyes and curled her lips in a coveting grin. Then, she grabbed his hand, turned on her heel and pulled him towards the enormous bed. Mordecai hobbled after her. His trousers had formed into a formless bundle around his ankles, shackling him and throwing him off his balance. Hastily, he tried to get rid of them without losing both his equilibrium and Moxxi. Finally, he tumbled onto the crimson sheets of the bed. His left boot lay on the floor in an inseparable tangle with his trousers, while the right one still remained firmly attached to his foot.

Moxxi kneeled down on the carpet before the bed, glanced at the boot and quickly pulled it off, slightly more brutal than would have been necessary.

Mordecai was still wiggling his toes, celebrating their newly found freedom when he suddenly felt something warm, wet and very affectionate engulf the head of his penis. He let out a surprised moan of delight and raised his head to look at the woman kneeling in front of him.

The queen of the Underdome grasped his penis and ran her long tongue along its shaft, all the way from balls to tip, covering it in glistening drool. She smiled lustfully at him, winked and plunged his penis into her willing mouth. Mordecai let his head fall back onto the silken sheets, closed his eyes and sighed while relishing Moxxi's virtuoso skills.

He felt her lips travel along his spittle-covered shaft. With each thrust she went deeper... and deeper... until he felt her lips kiss his abdomen. He sighed, astonished by her mastery. Moxxi however gave him no quarter and lunged faster at his penis while massaging his scrotum and shaft. The hunter let out a moan and dug his fists into the luxurious covers of the bed as he came closer and closer to the peak.

Abruptly, Moxxi stopped and released this glans with an audible "pop" from her lips. Mordecai felt a cool draught of air on his wet penis which cooled the pulsating organ and helped the hunter to come back to his senses.

Moxxi panted and wiped the remains of her spittle from her lips. Then, she crawled onto the bed, on top of the wiry man. Her large breasts swayed and her hard nipples tickled his heaving chest. She stopped right above him, kept her lips just out of reach of his mouth and smiled evilly.

"My turn, Sugar."

He answered with a grin, took her by the hips and rolled over so that she was suddenly lying on her back."Oh with pleasure, my dear"

Mordecai got up from the bed, walked over to where he had left the wine, took a long, refreshing sip and then returned to the bed, bottle in hand. Moxxi had sat up and watched the naked man stride across the room. The hunter returned and stopped at the edge of the bed, between her spread legs. Giggling, she threw her head back and opened her mouth wide, sticking out her tongue and making Mordecai laugh when he understood. He raised the bottle, tilted it and poured a thin stream of grape juice into her mouth. Half of the wine ended up on her face or chest, but she gulped the rest eagerly, wiped herself clean and licked the red drops of her fingers, giggling.

"You are so adorable," Mordecai said laughingly, while he bent down and lovingly kissed her wine covered lips.

"I know, sugar", Moxxi answered brightly when their lips parted again, "Now back to work!" with these words she put her right index finger on his nose and shoved him down towards her mound. He smirked.

Mordecai kneeled down between her widely-spread, inviting legs and dribbled a sip of wine onto Moxxi's shaven mons. She yelped in delight when the cold liquid ran along the heated slit. The hunter sent her another slanting smile and then dove into her yearning pussy.

Her dripping lips parted willingly before his exploring tongue. Her juice mixed with the wine, their tastes mixed and overwhelmed Mordecai more than any liquor he'd ever drunk before. He gently plucked on her inner lips and sucked on her clitoris, accompanied by her sighs of pleasure. He tickled the throbbing flesh with the tip of his tongue and dug deeply into the secrets places of her cleft. He engorged himself on Moxxi's sweet dew and licked the wine of her tender thighs. Her sighs became moans, her moans combined into one guttural, prurient scream as she climaxed.

When Mordecai briefly came up for air, she sat up, grabbed his head, dragged him towards her onto the bed and pressed his mouth on hers in a voracious, greedy kiss. Moxxi shoved her tongue down his throat and licked her own juices from his lips. While she dug her left hand into his hair, she reached down his body with her right, fishing for his penis.

"Come on you bastard," she hissed between kisses, "Cut the games and fuck me!"

"Why suddenly so impolite, honey?"

"Because shut up! You're making me fucking horny and there's no one else around"

She finally got hold of his penis, shoved it into her wet cleft with trembling fingers, grabbed his butt and pulled him towards her, thrusting his cock into herself. She sighed in delight and relief as she felt his shaft slide into her.

For a few heartbeats, Mordecai remained inside her, before slowly retracting and thrusting into her once more. Again, Moxxi sighed happily and her large breasts jiggled.

Gradually, the hunter increased the speed, making the Lady of the Underdome dig her nails into his back and buttocks. He leaned forward, sending Moxxi plummeting back onto the bed. She yelped as she bounced on the springy mattress and her boobs jumped around wildly, even grazing Mordecai's nose in the process. The hunter however didn't give her any time to take a breather and immediately lunged back into her.

"Oh yes baby", she moaned between thrusts, "you really know what you're up to!"

Moxxi wrapped her immaculate legs around him and squeezing his hips between her sweaty thighs and urging the ranger to go faster. Again, he ramped up the speed. The Queen of the Underdome moaned with every time that Mordecai's cock dug into her insatiable cleft and revealed her insane and nymphomaniac nature.

"Yes! Yes, baby, harder! Yes! Fuck yes, ooooh yesyesyes, more!", she screamed frenziedly.

Mordecai was panting, trying to keep up. He pinched Moxxi's hard nipples and covered her soft neck with love bites, making her scream even louder.

At some point, she unwound her legs and shoved him away. Lady Underdome quickly turned onto her belly and raised her buttocks in the air, her legs spread. Her head rested on the silk of the blanket, framed by her breasts

"Come on, baby, do me from behind now! And don't even dream of cumming!", she commanded while breathing heavily.

Mordecai allowed himself a short breather and a profound lick of Moxxi's dripping pussy before thrusting his tireless cock back into her with newly found strength.

The lady shuddered. "Mmmmh, sugar you are wonderful", she sighed with a big smile, but as the hunter became faster and pushed deeper, her words turned into rapturous moans.

He spread her butt cheeks and dug his left thumb into her anus. Moxxi's head jerked up in delight.

"Yes! Ah! Keep! Ah! Doing! Ah! That!", she shouted between moans.

The huge bed was creaking vigorously while Mordecai kept jabbing his penis into her. Both his hands were massaging the supple flesh of Moxxi's buns while he dug both his thumbs into her anus.

Moxxi's voice cracked in ecstasy and she sank her teeth into the crimson blanket in a helpless fit of frenzy. Her moans turned into muffled grunting, her hands clenched around the precious cloth, she rolled her eyes and drooled and growled when she came for the second time.

Mordecai didn't slow down. He kept thrusting his penis into Moxxi's glistening cleft until a hazy mist started to cloud Mordecai's vision. His legs started twitching and he knew he couldn't keep going much longer.

"Darling, I think I'm-", he panted, "I'm gonna-"

Lights flashed before his eyes as he felt his sperm shooting out. He rammed his penis into Moxxi's cleft for a final, deep thrust. Every muscle in his body tensed, his thighs twitched and a deep and relieved sigh crept over his lips.

He gave her a few more slow thumps before finally pulling his pulsating shaft from the vagina of the Queen of the Underdome. A few drops of semen oozed out of the slit, coated her clitoris and dribbled onto the crumpled silk.

Satisfied, Moxxi let her behind fall onto the bed when the hunter finally let go of her. She turned over onto her back and looked up to him. Her full lips curled in a a satisfied smile and she gently fondled her cum-covered mound.

Mordecai was breathing heavily and reached for the wine bottle. Thirsty, he lifted it to his lips, but all that came out were a few measly droplets.

"Claptrap! Bring us another bottle o' wine!", he shouted, still winded.

He looked down on the beautiful woman lying on the bed. The sweat covering her ample curves was glistening in the dim light. Mordecai smirked. He turned towards the door again and shouted: "Scratch that, Clappy, make it four!"

Mordecai crawled back on the bed and kissed her lips long and deeply before whispering whith a smirk on his lips: "Man, I'm getting impressed! Maybe you could go another round for me, hm?"


End file.
